El cumpleaños de Sirius ¿o no?
by Mariauxi
Summary: Sirius despierta una mañana en Slytherin sin saber que le ha pasado. Sus amigos y sus profesores no tienen idea de nada y lo peor: ¡No recuerdan su cumpleaños! Un poco de Lily-James al final -MiniFic
1. ¡No soy de Slytherin!

Los rayos del sol se empezaron a colar por la ventana. Sirius no tenía ganas de levantarse. Sabía que tenía que entregar un montón de deberes, pero ¡por Merlín! ¡Era su cumpleaños! ¡Deberían declararlo fiesta nacional!

Adormilado y con los ojos cerrados, Sirius empezó a despertarse perezosamente. ¡El maldito sol, que se filtraba por la maldita ventana y le llegaba directo a la maldita cama, no lo dejaba dormir en su maldito cumpleaños! Abrió los ojos lentamente y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Había algo extraño pero la embotada mente de Sirius no encontró el que. Se acerco a su baúl, para ponerse el uniforme, cuando se abrió la puerta.

—¡Hasta que despiertas! Apúrate que vamos a llegar tarde a clases —dijo Remus, quien se dirigió a su baúl a sacar unos pergaminos.

—Bien, bien —dijo Sirius, mientras abría su baúl para sacar su uniforme—. ¡AAHH! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO? —gritó sacando una túnica y una corbata

—¿Qué es qué? —dijo Remus, mientras se volteaba, obviamente fastidiado por el comportamiento de Sirius.

—¡¿Tu también! —dijo horrorizado—. ¡¿Qué le pasó a nuestros uniformes?

—Sirius, ¿de qué hablas? —dijo el licántropo con su característico tono calmado.

—¡oh no! —dijo volteando para ver la habitación y fijándose por primera vez en lo que estaba mal— ¡todo es de Slytherin!

—Eh… obvio… —dijo Remus con su voz calmada—. ¿De qué casa crees que eres?

—¿Qué? Yo no soy de Slytherin… —dijo como quien intenta convencer a alguien que el cielo es azul

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Remus llevándose la mano a la cara y negando con la cabeza—. Sirius, ¿Qué hiciste anoche?

—¡NADA! Pero es que… ayer…yo… todo… Gryffindor…

—Deberías ir a la enfermería. Ni siquiera dices frases con sentido

—No, yo estoy perfectamente —dijo realmente preocupado.

—Sirius has estado siete años en Slytherin, y ¿ahora piensas que eres de Gryffindor?

—¡Es que soy de Gryffindor! ¡Tú también! Y James, y… ¿Dónde está James?

—Pues debe estar de camino a la clase, y si no te apuras vamos a llegar tarde, vístete por favor

—¡¿Qué? Jamás voy a ponerme el uniforme de Slytherin —dijo con repugnancia.

—Te lo has puesto todos los días desde hace siete años… deja la estupidez Sirius. Vístete. Ahora. —dijo Remus con autoridad pero sin alterarse.

—Está bien —murmuró Sirius más para él que para su amigo. Se propuso averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Empezó a vestirse sin siquiera pensar en la ropa que estaba tocando su cuerpo, bajo la mirada amenazadora de su amigo. ¡Ni siquiera lo felicito por su cumpleaños! Algo muy raro estaba pasando. Debería hablar con alguien… pero la única persona que se le ocurría era Remus y al parecer, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda. Decidió bajar y hablar con James, tal vez él si le podría explicar qué pasaba. Pero para eso necesitaba cambiarse, y la única ropa que había en su baúl, era de Slytherin.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, siguió a Remus por las escaleras y llegaron juntos a la sala común… de Slytherin. No había nadie, porque seguro todos estaban en el Gran comedor o camino a sus clases. Salieron de allí hacia un pasillo estrecho de las mazmorras. Sirius solo seguía a Remus que al parecer si conocía muy bien el camino. No encontraron a nadie en el camino y por los gruñidos de Remus, supuso que estaban llegando verdaderamente tarde a sus clases. Siguió a Remus por algunos pasadizos y escaleras oscuros y llegaron justo detrás de McGonagall para la clase de transformaciones.

—Black, Lupin —dijo la profesora con seriedad—, tomen asiento rápido.

Los chicos hicieron caso y se sentaron juntos en la última fila, detrás de James y Peter.

—¿Por qué llegan tan tarde? —preguntó James en un susurro.

—Alguien se excedió anoche, y hoy tenia algunos problemas para recordar en que planeta se encontraba —dijo Remus señalando a Sirius

—Sirius, te hemos dicho que los extremos son malos —dijo Peter

—Oh, cállate Wormtail —masculló Sirius.

—¿Cómo lo llamaste? —dijo James extrañado.

—Wormtail… —dijo Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— ustedes también lo llaman así —dijo ante la mirada acusadora de sus amigos

—Eh…lo que tu digas —dijo Remus rápidamente—. Les dije que no estaba bien—dijo dirigiéndose a James y Peter

Sirius se fijó en cómo sus amigos se reían quedamente de él, como si de verdad estuviera loco. Decidió ignorarlos y fijarse en lo que decía la profesora sobre no se qué cosa de la transformación humana. Al menos era más fácil de ignorar que las risas contenidas de sus amigos. Bien, James y Peter también quedaban descartados para aclarar sus dudas… tal vez tendría que conformarse con preguntarle a… ¡diablos! esto no se lo iba a perdonar jamás, pero su única opción era Lily, la más inteligente de la clase —después de él y James claro, aunque a estas alturas James servía igual que un ladrillo para aclarar dudas— y también la última persona con la que entablaría una conversación sin llegar a insultarse mutuamente. La buscó con la mirada pero desde su asiento no veía gran cosa

—Hey, James —le susurró a su amigo— ¿Dónde está Evans? —sabía que su amigo tenía un radar para saber donde se encontraba esa chica a cualquier hora del día

—Ni la menciones —dijo su amigo fingiendo un escalofrío—. Ojala no haya salido de su habitación hoy… a veces es tan insoportable…

—¿Qué?

—Bueno Sirius —interrumpió su amigo licántropo—, ¿Qué te pasa hoy? Muy bien sabes que desde primero Evans persigue a James a donde sea

—¿En serio? —Sirius estaba en verdad confundido—. Pero… ¿ella no te gusta? —dijo mirando a James

—¿Qué? —dijo James, realmente eufórico—. Por supuesto que… no

—Estas loquito por ella —se burló Peter

—Alguien tan insoportable no me puede gustar _jamás —_dijo el chico de anteojos haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

—Claro… —dijo Remus uniéndose a las burlas—. Acéptalo James, estuviste a punto de aceptar la cita con ella en Hogsmeade. Ella te gusta

—Son de lo peor —dijo James con firmeza— ella no me gusta. Fin de la discusión

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Peter estallando en carcajadas junto a Remus

—Señor Lupin y señor Petigrew… creo que podrían compartir con toda la clase que es tan divertido, ¿no? —las risas se apagaron de pronto y la profesora McGonagall los fulminó con la mirada—. 10 puntos menos para Slytherin —sentenció y todos sus compañeros de curso empezaron a quejarse.

—¡Ven lo que hacen! —susurró James furioso—. Ahora está viendo hacia acá —dijo señalando a una chica pelirroja que estaba unas cinco filas delante de ellos, viendo a James y pestañeando más de la cuenta

—Perfecto —murmuró Sirius irónicamente

Resulta que el mundo estaba tan loco que aunque la pelirroja se fijaba en su amigo —y lo invitaba a salir— ¡este la rechazaba! Y no solo eso, sino que ella también estaba en Slytherin. También quedaba descartada de su lista. Sirius empezaba a desesperarse. No le quedaban muchas opciones… sus amigos, quedaban descartados, el ex-interés amoroso de su mejor amigo también, y mientras pensaba en eso sonó la campana. Estaba algo desorientado pero decidió que ese asunto estaba agravándose cada vez más, y en casos extremos, medidas extremas.

—¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? —les preguntó a sus amigos lo mas indiferentemente que pudo.

—Eh… ¿cierto, que tenemos? —respondió Peter. Al menos Sirius no era el único desorientado.

—Pues, clase doble de pociones ¡par de amnésicos! —respondió James.

—Ah… los alcanzare luego —dijo Sirius.

—Bien… —dijo Remus algo dudoso.

—¡Los veo luego! ¡En serio! —exclamó Sirius, mientras sus amigos avanzaban por el pasillo.

Cuando los hubo perdido de vista, entró de nuevo en el salón y fue directo hacia la profesora McGonagall. Tal vez ella si le pudiera decir que estaba pasando. Llegó hasta su escritorio y ella lo escruto detalladamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Pasa algo, Señor Black?

—Pues… vera… me preguntaba… ¿sabe por qué al parecer todo está de cabeza hoy?


	2. ¿Mejor mago del siglo?

La profesora McGonagall miraba a Sirius un tanto confundida con un deje de diversión en su rostro.

—¿Por qué dice eso?

—Pues… es que anoche… ¡yo le juro que estaba en Gryffindor! —dijo Sirius suplicante—. Y hoy me despierto y amanezco en Slytherin y… Remus me cree loco… y mis amigos no usan sus apodos… y Evans persigue a James… y ¡nadie se acuerda de mi cumpleaños! —dijo con un puchero.

—Oh, pues… ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Gracias… —dijo Sirius un tanto deprimido—. Pero en verdad, creo que eso no es importante. ¡Estoy en Slytherin!

—Y lo ha estado por siete años… —dijo McGonagall como si le estuviera explicando que dos más dos es cuatro

—Si… pero…

—Nada de peros… si tiene algún problema con respecto a su casa, debería hablar con el profesor Slughorn

—Está bien —accedió finalmente Sirius—, gracias…

—No hay de que —respondió McGonagall, mientras Sirius se alejaba camino al salón de Pociones

"_¡Esto es increíble!"_pensó Sirius mientras descartaba a la profesora McGonagall de su lista mental de posibles ayudas… no tenia ningunas ganas de ir a Pociones así que se dirigió a las cocinas. No había desayunado y el rugido de sus tripas lo confirmaba. Bajo rápidamente sin que nadie lo viera, y llego al cuadro del bodegón, le hizo unas cuantas cosquillas a la pera y la cocina quedó abierta ante sus ojos. Apenas entró una muralla de elfos domésticos se acercó a él. Al menos los elfos lo seguían tratando como siempre. Sirius se dispuso a pedir un plato de huevos con tocino cuando uno de ellos dijo:

—No puede estar aquí a estas horas señor…

—¡¿Qué! Por favor… —dijo sorprendido. Los elfos nunca se negaban a las peticiones de un estudiante—. Quiero un plato de huevos con tocino

—No podemos darle nada, señor —dijo otro elfo con feas arrugas por toda la cara

—¡Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre!

—Pero tenemos órdenes estrictas de no darle de comer a nadie… —dijo otro con un tono de suplica y temor

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? —dijo Sirius. Obviamente ese no era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

—No… podemos, señor —dijo el elfo con arrugas—. Siempre ha sido una restricción —en su tono denotaba suplica, por lo que Sirius decidió darse por vencido antes de que todos ellos se pusieran a clavarse cuchillos en el pecho solo por pensar en desobedecer.

—Bien, me iré —dijo Sirius y las tripas empezaron a rugirle aun más.

Salió por donde había entrado y se puso a deambular por el castillo. No sabía a dónde ir. No podía ir a su sala común, porque no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba y de seguro que la señora gorda no lo dejaría pasar con ese uniforme de Slytherin.

Salió del castillo y se fue al lago. Se recostó en un árbol y se puso a lanzar pequeñas piedras al agua. Habían unos cuantos estudiantes de Ravenclaw, de sexto, que seguramente tenían esas horas libres, cerca de él.

Quiso saber qué hora era y cuanto faltaría para el almuerzo, ya debía llevar un buen rato bajo el árbol porque cuando salió de su sombra, el sol ya estaba casi arriba de su cabeza. Se dirigió rápidamente al Gran Comedor y se quedó esperando a que las grandes puertas de roble se abrieran. Estaba pensando en donde se tendría que sentar, y que les diría a sus amigos cuando le preguntaran donde había estado. Además tenía que saber que estaba pasando, y a quien podría preguntarle cualquier cosa, cuando de pronto unos largos dedos se posaron en su hombro izquierdo.

—Estas puertas son todo un arte de la madera, ¿no lo crees? —dijo la voz del director.

—¡Profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Sirius con alegría, mientras se abrazaba a el anciano con efusividad. Justamente el director era una de las personas más sabias que había conocido y tal vez él tuviera las respuestas que necesitaba—. ¡Necesito hablar con usted! ¡Es urgente!

—Sabía que dirías eso —dijo el profesor con dulzura—. Minerva me dijo que estuviste muy extraño hoy, dijo algo como… que estuviste muy atento a la clase y no interrumpiste ni una vez… ah y unas preguntas que le hiciste acerca de su casa… cree que estas deprimido

—Es que…

—Tranquilo —lo interrumpió el director—, creo que podemos hablar tranquilamente en mi despacho

—Pero…

—Sígueme

Sirius lo siguió con el corazón a mil y las tripas simulando un tractor. Se detuvieron junto a la gárgola que cuidaba el despacho del director al que tantas veces había ido, este dijo la contraseña y la gárgola los dejó pasar por las escaleras rotatorias. Cuando llegaron al despacho el director se sentó en su silla e hizo aparecer una para Sirius, y también una mesa con platos y cubiertos

—Eh… señor… ¿no va a bajar?

—No, para nada… los elfos traerán la comida para acá… supongo que querrás comer algo —dijo con una sonrisilla

—Pues claro —dijo Sirius. Estaba hambriento y Sirius no era un tipo que rechazara la comida tan fácil

—Bien… ¿de qué quieres hablarme?

—Es que señor… —comenzó no muy seguro de sí mismo—. Creo que estoy en un universo paralelo

—¿Por qué dices eso? —dijo el director con la curiosidad propia de un niño de cinco años.

—Es que… anoche… yo… no se qué paso… pero hoy desperté… y estaba en Slytherin… y mis amigos no recuerdan nada…creo… ellos también están muy extraños… ¡y Evans! Usted sabe… Lily Evans siempre evitó a James y esta mañana ¡estoy seguro de que le estaba coqueteando!... y James la evitaba… y nadie se acuerda de mi cumpleaños… ¡y no desayune hoy!

—Creo que eso puede arreglarse —dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos, apareciendo así varias bandejas de comida, obra de los elfos de seguro.

—¡Sí! —dijo Sirius mientras se zampaba unas alitas de pollo—. Espere… eze no ez er pumto… —dijo con la boca llena.

—¿Cuál es? —dijo el director.

—¡Es que estoy en Slytherin! —dijo tragando la comida—. Yo era de Gryffindor, estoy seguro, y Lily odia a James, también estoy seguro (y créame que se lo he tratado de decir a James por años)… ¡no sé qué pasa!

—Interesante… —dijo el profesor fijando la vista en un punto detrás de Sirius.

—¡¿Interesante! ¡¿INTERESANTE! —dijo Sirius furioso—. ¡Necesito saber qué demonios sucede!

—Pues creo que esto es sumamente interesante… nunca había conocido a nadie que viajara a otra dimensión… ¡es de lo más divertido!

—¡Créame que no lo es! —dijo Sirius desesperado.

—Ahora bien… creo que lo que intentas decirme es que quieres regresar a tu dimensión…

—Oh… ¿Cómo lo supo? —dijo Sirius sarcástico mientras tomaba jugo de calabaza.

—Pues debo decirte que no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo…

—¡¿Qué! —dijo Sirius escupiendo jugo por todas partes—. ¿Cómo que no lo sabe?

—Veras, Sirius —dijo el director mientras se escurría el jugo de la barba—, es la primera vez que veo algo como esto… —dijo el director juntando sus manos a la altura de su cara

—Oh, pues… ¡supongo que me quedare aquí hasta que Merlín quiera!

—Cuando sepa algo te diré

—Gracias —dijo el chico débilmente. Y termino de comer en silencio.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Sirius bajó las escaleras del despacho del director y se propuso ir a su siguiente clase (no tenía idea de cuál era). El "súper director", no sabía cómo ayudarlo. Automáticamente lo borró de su lista mental. Si Dumbledore no sabía nada, nadie podría ayudarlo. Fue a buscar a sus amigos, que seguramente estaban en el Gran Comedor cuando una figura con el pelo grasiento se le acercó. Sirius fue a su encuentro, tratando de ocultar su alegría. Tenía túnica de Slytherin, el pelo grasiento, y andaba solo. ¡Ese era Snape! ¡Él no había cambiado! Y si aún le quedaban dudas, cuando vio la cara de desprecio que le dedicaba, estuvo seguro que era él.

—¡Snivellus! —el susodicho volteo—. ¡Cuánto me alegra verte!

—¿Estás bien, Black? —dijo desdeñoso—. ¿Por qué no andas con Potter y tu banda?

—¡Vaya esto es fenomenal! —dijo Sirius totalmente agradecido—. Si me cayeras bien te daría un abrazo

—Si me dieras un abrazo, te rompería la cara —dijo con un tono burlón.

—¡ERES TÚ! —dijo el merodeador ilusionado.

—Si… y tú no estás cuerdo hoy. ¿Por qué llevas el uniforme de Slytherin?

—Bueno —dijo el de ojos grises—, pensé que tú me lo dirías…

—Déjate de estupideces, Black. Si quieres burlarte de mí, creo que hoy no es tu día —dijo mientras sacaba la varita de la túnica—: estas solo, y no estás preparado… mala suerte

—¡Hey! —saltó Sirius automáticamente mientras levantaba las manos en un claro signo de paz—. Snape… creo que podemos solucionar esto de otra forma ¿sabes? No hay que recurrir a la violencia… además yo no quiero hacerte nada, solo quería preguntarte algo

—Habla de una vez, que cuando estés chillando por tu mami, no creo que puedas decir mucho —amenazó.

—Es que… hoy desperté y estaba en Slytherin —Snape bufó— ¡Es en serio! Y si te sirve de consuelo, Evans también

—¿Lily? —Sirius asintió y Snape bajó la varita— ¿Cómo…? No soy imbécil, Black… —volvió a subir la varita—. Si quieres jugar anda a buscar a Potter

—¿pero qué…? ¡Es la verdad! Busca a Evans y ve su uniforme. ¡A mí no me culpes yo no sé qué pasó!

—Si… lo haré… —Snape se dio media vuelta y se fue del pasillo.

—¡Gracias! —gritó Sirius cuando Snape ya no podía oírlo—. ¡me encargare de borrarte de mi lista! ¿¡A ver qué dices ahora! ¡Seguro que sientes envidia, pero no te diré de qué lista te borre! —Sirius se puso a hacer extraños movimientos— Anda a llorar con tu mami, Snivellus ¿Ahora quien es el malo?...

Los alumnos que por allí pasaban, empezaron a cuchichear y a alejarse. No los culpo: Sirius empezó a despotricar hasta de Godric Gryffindor, por algo así como haber fundado un colegio en el que dejaban entrar a gentuza. Cuando solo quedo un histérico alumno psicópata en el pasillo (conocido como Sirius), apareció James. Apenas encontró a Sirius salió corriendo hacia él. Este no se movió de su sitio. Cuando su amigo llegó a su lado tan solo le lanzo una mirada asesina, que fue suficiente para que el sentido común de James, empezara a maquinar y le advirtiera que se quedara callado. Este tan solo le hizo una pequeña señal con la cabeza que le decía que lo siguiera.

Sirius fue tras su amigo de malas ganas. Estaban yendo al aula de encantamientos seguramente su siguiente clase. Efectivamente cuando entraron, ahí estaba el pequeño profesor Flitwick que les apremio para que entraran rápidamente a la clase. Así termino de pasar la tarde con una hora de Encantamientos y luego una de Herbologia. Sirius les aplico la ley del hielo a sus amigos y estos se limitaron a hacer lo mismo. Todavía estaba molesto con lo que había pasado en el despacho del director. Obviamente lo de mejor mago del siglo era pura propaganda.

Cuando salieron de los invernaderos, James les dedicó una mirada llena de significado a Remus y Peter que se apresuraron en perderse de vista, dejando a James con Sirius.


	3. Son brillantes

James se dispuso a andar, y Sirius fue tras él. No cruzaron ninguna palabra hasta después de unos diez minutos de recorrido. Sirius rompió el silencio, cuando empezó a deducir a donde iban:

—¿Se puede saber a dónde me llevas?

—A la enfermería

—¡¿Qué! ¿De verdad piensas que estoy loco?

—No amigo para nada —James luchó para contener una risa—, lo que pasa es que pienso que no estás bien de la cabecita hoy

—¡¿Cómo voy a estarlo! —James paró en seco, justo frente a la puerta de la enfermería y se volteo para quedar frente a frente con Sirius, quien empezó a gritar—: HOY ME LEVANTE Y ¿SABES DÓNDE ME ENCONTRABA? ¡EN EL ÚLTIMO LUGAR AL QUE ESPERABA IR POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA! ¡ESTABA EN SLYTHERIN! ¡LUEGO ABRO MI BAÚL Y SOLO HAY UNIFORMES DE SLYTHERIN! ¡DESPUÉS VOY CON MIS AMIGOS Y ELLOS TAMBIEN ESTAN ES SLYTHERIN Y NI SIQUIERA SE ACUERDAN QUE TENÍAMOS APODOS SÚPER COOLS! ¡LA CHICA QUE TE ODIA DESQUICIADAMENTE EMPIEZA A COQUETEARTE!

Vio a James con toda la cólera que había guardado en la mañana, pero este lo miraba con total interés y ¿diversión? Continuó:

—¡LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL CREE QUE TENGO PROBLEMAS DEPRESIVOS! ¡NO DESAYUNE Y LOS MALDITOS ELFOS DE LA COCINA NO ME QUISIERON DAR DE COMER! ¡VOY A HABLAR CON DUMBLEDORE Y EL VIEJO ESE NO SABE QUÉ ME PASA!—tomo aire y añadió—: ¡Y PARA COLMO SNAPE TRATA DE MATARME! ¡AUNQUE ESO FUE LO MÁS NORMAL DE TODO!

—Te olvidas de algo —dijo James cantarinamente.

—¿EL QUÉ? —gritó obstinado.

—¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SIRIUS! —dijo James mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sirius totalmente confundido mientras empujaba a James

—¡Vamos! se supone que tenemos que entrar a la enfermería

—¡Espérate un momento!

—¿Ahora qué sucede?

—Tu…AAAAHHH… —se podía oír como las neuronas de Sirius hacían sus conexiones—. ¡Sabían de mi cumpleaños!

—Eh… claro ¿Cómo puedo olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo?

—Y ustedes planearon todo esto ¿cierto?

—Si me dejaras llevarte a la enfermería, te podría explicar todo

—¡PRIMERO TE MATO Y DESPUES VAMOS A LA ENFERMERIA!

—¡QUE…! ¡No Sirius! ¡AAAAHHHH! ¡Remus! ¡Peter! ¡AYUDA!

Pero cuando los otros merodeadores salieron de la enfermería Sirius ya estaba encima de James y estaba tratando de hacerle una llave de lucha. Remus sujetó los brazos de Sirius, y Peter las piernas, y así entre los dos separaron a sus amigos. Sirius seguía pataleando en los brazos de los merodeadores, quienes lo llevaron a la enfermería y lo colocaron sobre una de las camillas, y en un casi imperceptible movimiento de la varita de Remus, Sirius estaba totalmente quieto. Bueno, ya no pataleaba pero seguía matando a todos los que tenía alrededor con la mirada.

—Sabía que esto podía pasar —comentó Remus—. Eres más terco que una mula, James

—Ya, yo conozco a Sirius… No, nos hará nada

—¡CLARO QUE SI! —dijo el aludido desde la cama—. ¡¿CREEN QUE DISFRUTE ESTE DIA! ¡SON UNOS MAL… — La varita de Remus volvió a actuar dejando a Sirius sin voz, pero este seguía moviendo la boca diciendo Merlín sabe qué en contra de sus amigos.

—¿Ves, Moony? Es incapaz de hacer nada —dijo James muy seguro. Remus le dedico una mirada asesina. — Bueno, creo que es hora de explicarle a Sirius lo que paso— dijo dirigiéndose a su mejor amigo.

—Veras Sirius… —comenzó Remus—. Decidimos hacerte una broma

—Indirectamente a Snivellus —apuntó Peter tratando de calmar a Sirius. Sorprendentemente lo hizo: Sirius dejó de tratar de gritar y los mirara con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

—Te devolveremos la voz cuando permitas explicarnos —dijo James—. Ahora bien, todo fue muy sencillo… pero nos costó lo nuestro para lograrlo… no sabes a cuanta gente tuvimos que convencer para ayudarnos…

—El más fácil fue Dumbledore —intervino Peter de nuevo

—Solo unas cuantas grageas de todos los sabores, ranas de chocolate y la mejor Hidromiel de Rosmerta —apoyó Remus.

—Y una vez que lo tuvimos a él, los demás profesores fueron pan comido —continuó James— McGonagall estaba demasiado dispuesta a molestarte, de hecho… —se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia— luego con un poco de poción multijugos logramos dispersar la noticia por las demás casas… En Slytherin te odian amigo… bueno a todos, pero a ti más… Remus dijo que en Ravenclaw estuvieron dispuestos casi al instante… y según Peter los de Hufflepuff aceptaron en cuanto dijeron tu nombre… Después fuimos la sala común de Gryffindor y ¡adivina quien estaba allí! ¡Mi pelirroja! —dijo James eufórico—. ¡¿Y sabes que! ¡Nos ayudo sin protestar!

—James se realista —interrumpió Remus—, a ti no te quería ayudar…

—Pero al final lo hizo…

—Cuando le prometiste que no te ibas a meter con Snape… lo cual fue una mentira monumental

—¡Claro que no! El caso es que nos ayudo —concluyó James, obviando los comentarios de Remus—. Aceptó cuando le dijimos que te íbamos a molestar… y después empezó a reír, con una sonrisa en la que se veía muy hermosa, con esos ojos verdes…

—Prongs, te estás desviando… —dijo Remus, pero su amigo parecía no escucharlo. Sirius mientras tanto se reía a carcajadas (mudas) desde la cama de la enfermería—. El caso es que dijo algo como "Cuenten conmigo para molestar a Black" y se fue…

—De eso hace unas dos semanas —dijo Peter, y Sirius "callo sus risas" para mirarlos con verdadera curiosidad y sorpresa—. James ha intentado de todo, hasta le dijo que si trataba de besarlo iba a parecer más real, pero lo único que logro que hiciera fue unos cuantos coqueteos a cinco metros de distancia

—¡Pero me estuvo coqueteando! —dijo James uniéndose a la conversación de nuevo—. Se que pronto va a salir conmigo, así que ese es un buen comienzo…

—Bueno… —continuó explicando Remus—. Después fuimos a las cocinas y tuvimos que convencer a los elfos de que hoy no te dieran nada de comer y no te revelaran nada

—Pobres… con las ganas con las que siempre atienden a Sirius... —dijo James—. Después tuvimos que conseguir uniformes de Slytherin para todos los chicos de Gryffindor de séptimo, tarea fácil si sabes hacer hechizos de duplicación, luego solo tuvimos que idear un plan que fuera a la perfección con tus movimientos diarios… ¡amigo eres demasiado predecible! y finalmente planeamos como llevarte a los dormitorios de Slytherin sin que te dieras cuenta, tarea fácil pues hasta un muerto tendría más vida que tu durmiendo… gracias a Merlín no había ningún asqueroso Slytherin por allí que pudiera arruinar el plan…

—Todo fue demasiado sencillo… —sentenció Remus devolviéndole la voz a Sirius

Para sorpresa de todos cuando le devolvieron la voz a Sirius, este empezó a reír a carcajadas. Los otros tres merodeadores lo miraron extrañados, pues se esperaban casi cualquier reacción de Sirius pero no esa.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, Padfoot? —se atrevió a preguntar James

—Es que… ustedes… son…brillantes —dijo entre risas

—Si… eh ya lo sabemos…

—Ven —dijo Remus— tenemos que llevarte al Gran Comedor, Sirius, la falta de comida elfica te afecta las neuronas

—Pero… —continuo Sirius tratando de controlar sus risas—. Me hicieron todo eso... ¿y de paso engañaron a Snivellus?

—En verdad Sirius, tu lo engañaste —dijo James con una radiante sonrisa—. Nosotros no hablamos con Snivellus en todo el día. Lo que quiere decir, que no falte a la promesa de Lily —dijo mirando a Remus con una mirada significativa

—Pero sabias que Sirius iba a decir eso… no te ofendas Sirius pero eres más que demasiado predecible

—No me ofendes… en realidad me siento muy pero muy bien. Nunca creí que iba a molestar a Snape sin siquiera saberlo. ¡Ya soy todo un profesional en la broma!

—Eh… —dijo James carraspeando—. Creo que la idea fue nuestra…

—Sí pero yo fui su punto de inspiración… —dijo como si de algo obvio de tratara—. Ahora Remus, amigo, puedes devolverme el movimiento de mi cuerpo… Gracias —dijo cuando su amigo licántropo lo hizo y se paro enérgicamente de la cama—. Pues creo que en el Gran Comedor me esperan, ¿me acompañan? —y salió por la puerta de la enfermería seguido por unos muy confundidos merodeadores.

**O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O**

Ya en la entrada del Gran comedor los cuatro amigos se detuvieron al ver a un torbellino pelirrojo dirigirse hacia ellos. James sonrió radiante cuando vio a Lily acercarse a ellos. Los otros tres se quedaron atrás, esperando a que el espectáculo empezase.

—¡POTTER! —bramó Lily mientras se detenía justo frente a James—. ¡Me prometiste que si te ayudaba no le iban a hacer nada a Severus! ¡Cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me fue a preguntar cuando me cambie a Slytherin! ¡Me prometieron que no lo iban a meter en esto!

—Cálmate, Lily —dijo James tranquilizador—. Nosotros no incumplimos nuestra palabra, técnicamente Remus, Peter y yo te prometimos que Snape no iba a estar dentro de esto...

—Pero yo nunca prometí nada, Evans —saltó Sirius en pos de su amigo— de hecho deberías tenerme convalecencia porque si mal no recuerdo, TU aprobaste todo esto y de paso ayudaste a engañarme, y si no me hubieran engañado yo no le hubiera dicho nada a Snivellus. En otros términos: es tu culpa —dijo con una carita de perrito abandonado

—¿Ves preciosa? —continuo James, lo que hizo que Lily lo asesinara lentamente con su mirada—. Nosotros no faltamos a nuestra palabra

—¡Además Snape trató de hechizarme!

—Me pregunto porque, Black, me pregunto porque —dijo Lily cortante, se dio la vuelta y entró en el Gran comedor. James se decidió en seguirla animosamente.

—Esos dos nunca van a cambiar —adujó Remus con tranquilidad—. Están hechos para estar juntos

—Si… —aprobó Sirius—. Mientras tanto, ¿quién quiere comer hasta más no poder?

—Y tu tampoco cambiaras nunca —dijo Remus mientras se encaminaba a la mesa de Gryffindor

—¡Bueno chicos! ¡Es mi cumpleaños! —gritó Sirius lo que provoco la risa de los presentes—. Y uno de los mejores que he tenido… —murmuró un poco más bajo con una sonrisa traviesa mientras abrazaba a Peter y Remus y se iban junto a James y su pelirroja.


End file.
